at the Break of Dawn
by bxnes
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have taken over the United Kingdom, Ireland, Germany and France. Many of the good are dead. Few are still living, fewer are still rebelling. Neville is leading the rebels, trying to overthrow the evil but the forces of Voldemort are growing by the thousands. Rated M - Hermione POV - intended Dramione - dark themes
**A/N: Hello! I posted this first chapter here a few months ago but decided to take it down for extra editing and planning. I hope you enjoy what is hopefully to be a new Dramione war series.**

 _Prologue_

In times of need, of desperation and destruction, how far would you go to save the one you love?

 **War Time**

 _James Potter, Lily Potter, Jasper Tarly, Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones, Bella Sutton, Gideon Prewett, Edward Keaton, Fabion Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, Beatrice Graves, Rosalie Sacred, Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Emmeline Vance, Carlyle Barton, Albus Dumbledore, Regulus Black, Thomas Holland, Emmett Gorland, Charity Burbage, Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, Esme Bridge, Bathilda Bagshot, Van Paulson, Alice Ronan, Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Dobby, Noah Butler, Fred Weasley, Elsa Chandler, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Lavender Brown, Kelley Warren, Colin Creevey, Dallas Soto, Severus Snape, Maggie Pearson, Harry Potter, Bill Weasley, Garry Allison, Arthur Weasley, Cho Chang, Ramiro Cross, Dean Thomas, Filius Flitwick, Terry Boot, Jake Doyle, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Xenophillius Lovegood_

Nibbling her fingers, Hermione stared at the cracking memorial centered in the meeting point of four halls in the sewer. It was there for the reason that anybody and everybody would pass it travelling to any area of the hideout.

Hermione reached up and touched it, fingers hovering over the latest two names. Of course not everybody who'd died for the war cause was on here, people were easily forgotten; just another name in the void of death and Hermione didn't even recognize some of them.

The first few times Hermione had visited the memorial and spotted Harry's name she'd burst into tears and have to either run away or would crumble to the ground and let the emotions take over her until she had enough strength to leave. Now, having visited the memorial perhaps a hundred times in the past four months, she could not cry. She could not feel anything but pure fury.

A few more moments went by as she remembered the faces and lives of the fallen before stepping back and departing the way she came. Hermione glanced down at her battered watch. 1612. She was running twelve minutes late for the council meeting. She quickened her pace, ignoring the sounds of her footsteps that ricocheted off the circular walls. Round a few corners and past the 'units' she found all the senior wizards already convened in the makeshift kitchenette/council room of the sewer.

Neville Longbottom sat at the head of the table, seeming to be talking rather quickly and firmly about what she guessed was a new plan. Standing behind Neville was a Russian wizard named Axis, held in his usual stiff, military-like position. Apparently Neville had saved him from a surprise Death Eater attack in Ireland, ever since Axis had been acting like Neville's bodyguard. He didn't say all that much unless directly spoken to but seemed to have good ideas and tactics whenever he did speak. On the right of Neville was Seamus Finnigan sporting a black eye and fresh cut over his lip; opposite Finnigan was another addition to the rebellion. She was looking over a bunch of scrolls - Hermione thought her name was Aggie, she was petite but known for making a lot of noise, especially at night when her PTSD hit; Ron was next to the girl, he had turned his head when Hermione walked in and gave a weak smile; Ginny was further down, perched next to Luna who, what looked like, was making some kind of oragami out of lined paper; and finally, Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett and, surprisingly, George Weasley were gathered around too.

Hermione took one of the remaining chairs and pulled it up at the end of the table, facing Neville. She folded her arms on the table and listened in to whatever he was saying.

"...That is where are next target is. It's lightly guarded from what our patrols have reported back with, perhaps ten or so Death Eaters but there's something important inside that needs collecting. I think that one of You-Know-Who's lieutenants have been holed up there secretly, his name is Pyrites. We should send a group out within the next couple of days, infiltrate it and interrogate Pyrites and any other Death Eaters who may be cuddled to the jackass." At this point Neville looked up to see the expressions of his comrades.

After Harry died during the last battle with Voldemort, and the remaining wizards who managed to flee in time or escape from the chains which the Death Eaters wrapped them in, Neville fell easily into Harry's place as a leader. They all knew that Neville could never be Harry Potter, but his determination and urge to do well was so similar to Harry's characteristics that it was unanimous, and unspoken, that Neville would lead them. "I suggest a minimum of seven to go. Any volunteers from here?"

At first there was silence but then someone broke it. "I'll go." It was Angelina. Not a second later both George and Alicia chimed in, saying they would go too.

"Thank you." Neville nodded at them. "Anyone else?"

The remainder of the group stayed quiet. "Okay, fair enough. Seamus and I will go round up a few of the soldiers. Is there anything else anyone wants to add?"

A circle of heads shaking went around. Hermione nibbled on her lip, feeling somewhat guilty that she hadn't volunteered for the ambush but after her last mission...

"Oh! There's been a cave-in in one of the North-East training rooms." Spoke Ginny quickly. "A convoy of Death Eaters marched along there around two o'clock this morning and caused an entrance to collapse. Aggie and I didn't want to risk repairing it because it caused a lot of noise going down and a few groups of Death Eaters scoured that area from above for nearly an hour."

"Okay, thank you, Ginny." Neville said. He cleared his throat. "If that's all then you're good to go. You lot-" he looked at the group of volunteers, "I'll meet you in the conference room tonight at 2230 with the other soldiers. If you have any duties at that time you can relieve yourself from them."

Everyone seemed to wander from the kitchenette like zombies, no words were shared between them. Hermione understood the morose feeling going around. It had been so long since anything had gone right and the number of casualties were rapidly increasing, and not just from war: from infection and disease as well. Hermione watched Neville leave with Axis, his arms full of maps and other papers. Ginny stayed where she was until everyone had left then scooted over to Hermione. Hermione offered her friend a small smile.

Since Harry's death Ginny had gone 'off the rails' – as Ron described it and Hermione completely agreed. Not only had she shaved off her beautiful red hair and gone on dangerous rampages, but she literally left the precinct of safe people and travelled Europe as a lone wizard, killing evil that stood in her way, finding ways to feel alive since she was so dead inside from the pain of Harry's absence. While Ginny was gone for two months Neville was gathering the tiny amount of force the good had and finding a way to survive, reproduce and attack. The entire Weasley family were so concerned for her safety but not much could be done as the family was scattered in different safe houses throughout the country.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go." Hermione told her.

Ginny scoffed. "What's the fun in a little interrogation stunt? I mean, sure, the others will most likely die, and so will Pyrites, but stealth is not my thing. I prefer-"

"-Chaos, yes, I remember." Hermione said, nodding and smiling, picking at her nail polish.

"But anyway, that's boring news. Want to know what I heard?" Ginny said a little excitedly.

Hermione looked at her friend with curiosity. It couldn't be too exciting, not at this time or place. But Hermione humoured her and let herself feel a bit of anticipation. "What?"

"You know how Malfoy defected after his parents were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts?" Ginny didn't bother waiting for Hermione's response because of course Hermione knew that. "Well, apparently, he's been out with whoever isn't evil from Durmstrang during the last couple of months and helping with guerilla activity."

She arched her eyebrow. "And? What's the point? I doubt he'd be holed up with You-Know-Who since he practically ran away."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I heard he might be coming here with a new group of wizards. Crazy, huh?"

Hermione frowned. "But why would he want to come here? He knows that everyone here basically detests him, even if he did come to our side, he was still an asshole all his life."

"How should I know? See, I don't even know if it's true, but interesting to think about, right?"

"Sorry Ginny, I've got a little more to worry about than a ferret halfway across the country."

Hermione didn't look at Ginny's pained expression and pushed herself back from the table. More than anything she wanted to get out of here. Maybe it was safe in Australia. She could disapparate out on the streets and find her parents, lift the charm and curl up in a proper bed, away from the terror and death. Her father would rub her back as he read her a story in bed and she'd rest in her mother's warm embrace. Hermione shoved the thought in the back of her brain and left Ginny alone in the kitchenette.

* * *

Unit 241 was a 4x4 cold corner shared between Hermione and Angelina. All together they had two dirty mattresses, a small bundle of clothes, three towels used for pillows and eight books. They had it easy out of the Units, a lot of rebels shared with at least three others and only the clothes they slept in and a pillow. Many people would come to Hermione and Angelina to borrow a book and most of the time all their books would be out. Hermione had read the eight of them countless times and was so bored of the repetitive stories that she could now probably memorise them in her head. She returned to the Unit at 1725 to catch a bit of sleep before dinner. She'd be on sentry duty at 2330 and needed energy for the evening ahead.

Hermione lay on her used mattress and curled into the towels, her eyes closed instantly. Her brain, however, did not want to shut up shop. Hermione let her thoughts consume her. She imagined going back out into the world, being free, without worry and with her friends. Harry kissing Ginny then Ron would point out that he could take away their dating privileges any time he liked. Ginny would retort with a smart comment and Hermione and Harry would laugh hysterically as Ron blushed red and grumbled. But at this time she and Ron were not together. Hermione pictured a faceless woman tucked under Ron's arm and Hermione would be happy for her best friend because even though she loved him their relationship would just not continue.

Then Hermione started to think about Harry again, remembering his stunning green eyes and messy black hair. Their potions lessons, the Triwizard Tournament, seeing Harry take Dumbledore's Army and the endless camping so many years ago. It felt like a stab to the heart so Hermione rolled over and started to count how many books she'd read.

She drifted into a nightmare of the night at Malfoy Manor. Where she was tortured endlessly and cut open by Bellatrix Lestrange and even though that bitch got what was coming from Molly Weasley, Hermione could still hear her shrill cackle in her ears. Hermione watched herself writhing on the ground, her piercing scream running through the halls like a deer desperately trying to get away from a car, but the screams kept going and Bellatrix continued her assault. In her arm this time was not 'Mudblood' but just a series of deep cuts and blood trickled from the wounds onto the ground. Soon Hermione was motionless in a pool of scarlet blood and Bellatrix was dancing around in it. From the corner of Hermione's eye, just before everything turned foggy, she saw the lean blond standing by the pillar, clutching at his wand but making no attempt to move. Then there was nothing.


End file.
